In the conventional quadrature error compensating circuits, a phase error occurring in a 90° phase shifter is detected, and a phase error is corrected based on the detection result.
Since in the conventional receivers, phase errors that occur due to variations in characteristic between the analog elements of analog baseband filters are not considered, phase errors occurring in 90° phase shifters cannot accurately be detected.